bravoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mykola Vovk
|height=182cm |gender=Male |hair=Dark brown |eyes=Blue |weapons= M125 ICWS assault rifle |equipment= |vehicles= |era=*Novo Oymyakon Winter War (NO Insurrectionist War) * |rank= |affiliation=*NO Nationalist Movement (previously) * (currently) }}Mykola Vovk is an , and a previous militiaman of the Novo Oymyakon Nationalist Movement (otherwise known as the NO Insurrection). Biography Early Life Mykola Vovk was born on the bitterly cold and isolated world of Novo Oymyakon on the 17th of February, . As his family were one of the original settlers of the icy planet, Mykola was raised to be mainly against the and many of those they considered 'ice bastards': undesirable settlers on Novo Oymyakon only to mine the planet of its abundant resources. In his earlier days, Mykola hoped to become a professional boxer in order to be able to leave Novo Oymyakon. But due to a drop in his native currency, (Uryurov) he only was able to make up 1/10th the amount necessary for a ticket off the planet after three years of hard work. After this, Mykola abanonded his dream of becoming a boxer and instead worked at The Romanov. Humorously decorated as an 'educated shit', Mykola learned not to only speak the native tongue—but also . Spending most of his time at The Romanov pub, Mykola got involved early in an anti-'ice bastards' demonstration—as by the time rolled around—so many miners had come to the ice planet to search for its resources. Looking to channel the resources to the settlers of Novo Oymyakon for outrageous prices, and with too much space being occupied by the miners—the situation of the planet became unstable. Many requests were sent to the UEG to begin to limit the number of miners allowed onto Novo Oymyakon, as they were all ignored. During this time, Mykola and his friends were involved in a situation where they brutally assaulted one 'ice bastard'. This lead to a reaction from the UEG, which demanded that the local government and police force find and apprehend the suspects. Marshall Kuptov refused, and so the UEG deployed a detachment of UNSC troops and set immediate martial law over Novo Oymyakon. Informed by Kuptov, Mykola and many other settlers decided to revel against the UEG. Kuptov provided the weapons necessary for a proper insurrection, and then helped design a plan to defeat and overthrow the UEG rule. With really only one place to live on the planet due to the extreme cold—violent demonstrations happened between the Novo Oymyakon (NO) Nationalist Movement and the miners in . Within a few days, many miners and UNSC troopers were apprehended or killed—as the NO Insurrection declared independence from the UEG. Mykola participated in the slaughter of the UNSC's translators, as well as a civilian execution detail—where he committed more crimes than just killing the 'ice bastards'. Involved in the NO Insurrection, Mykola was proud that he was able to aid in forcing the miners and UNSC detachment to surrender. Believing the worst of their troubles to be over, Mykola returned to life at The Romanov. However in the middle of 2540, the UEG responded to the revolt by sending in a small battlegroup to seize Novo Oymyakon, crush the NO insurrection and begin to extract the very important resources that would help the in its against the . Joining the NO Nationalist Movement again, Mykola anticipated that the UNSC soldiers would not be prepared for the extreme conditions and that it would be a short war. However this was not the case, as the UNSC bombed the capitol of Novo Oymyakon: Khvostovgrad. With no shelter above the surface to survive in with the exception of zones known as 'hot zones', Mykola moved with many other Insurrectionists into the underground—where they had the benefit of the planet's thermal vents which they used to stay warm. The UNSC quickly discovered how terrible it was to have bombed the buildings, as they had few places to stay warm themselves—as they mainly struggled for the hot zones which would guarantee tolerable conditions; despite the fact that their reliance on these contested zones led to massive casualties in combat. With little food and supplies in the underground, Mykola and several others were tasked with kitchen raids—where they would seize control of UNSC camps to take food. This led to a series of 'food fights', where the Insurrection would seize a camp, the UNSC would take it back, only so that the Insurrectionists could capture it again. Leading well into the early months of , Mykola and hundreds of Insurrectionists were displaced on the outer ridge of Kholodgrad following gas attacks used in the underground to remove them. With so many casualties, and no real future for the Novo Oymyakon Nationalist Movement, Mykola finally decided to abandon and surrender himself to the UNSC. Evading being captured by fellow Insurrectionists, Mykola surrendered himself to a UNSC camp where he bargained his immediate release and departure from Novo Oymyakon if he gave away the positions for major Insurrectionist camps. Managing to get off world, Mykola was lured into another condition set forth by the UNSC: either join the , or be sent back down to Novo Oymyakon with a note on his back showing he was a traitor. Obvious with what option he took, Mykola joined the Marine Corps by the end of 2541 following months of strenuous training and devotion. Category:ODSTs